


Honesty

by The_Banana_Writer



Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, mintomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: When Minju couldn't sleep due to questions by a certain bread...
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742485
Kudos: 3





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This chapter was inspired by the song Honesty by pink sweat$...  
>  recommended to listen to this song: https://youtu.be/IrnunUy8n98

The rain was pouring down, and Minju couldn't sleep, not after the conversation she had with Hitomi. The thought of it made her head spin, and Minju knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

FLASHBACK TO A FEW HOURS AGO...

The bread cheek girl had asked her to talk after dinner, with the members looking at her knowingly, together with Yena and Yujin teasing her as well. But when she looked at the girl, her face means serious business and agreed. 

The two girls walked into Hitomi's shared bedroom with Chaeyeon, with her locking the door. Minju raised an eyebrow at that action but didn't say anything. Hitomi looked at her and asked, " Minju, what if I told you that I'm afraid to fall in love with someone, because it might not be reciprocated?"

Minju looked at Hitomi, a bit taken aback by the sudden question but still decided to answer her.

"For me, Hii-chan, love is a game which requires patience. If you fell for someone, you just have to be patient for that person to love you back,"

The bread cheek girl nodded slowly at Minju's word, understanding what she meant. 

" Hii, why would you suddenly ask me this? Is there someone you like?", Minju gasped," Is it Chaewon unnie ?"

Hitomi's face became as red as a tomato but quickly denied it. 

"N-no. It's not Chaewon-unnie,"

The frog visual pouted slightly, but decided not to question her further. The two stood in awkward silence until Hitomi broke it.

" If I said that I would like to date you, would you agree? Would you show me a side of yourself you'd never show ?"

" Hitomi, what the hell is going on for you to ask me these questions?"

" Answer me, Minju...Pleas-"

" Hii-chan, you shouldn't force yourself to love someone you don't. Let love happen when it wants and when it does, don't let go even if it hurts you,"

" What if I said, that I want you, Minju. What will happen to us?"

Minju looked at Hitomi, with shock written all over her, " Y-ou w-want me !?" She said stuttering on her words. She looked at the younger girl who shyly nodded her head.

Hitomi realising that Minju kept quiet and her sudden confession, immediately apologised to the frog, " Sorry...I really shouldn't have said that..U-um..you can leave, Minju,"

Minju felt herself being pushed out of the room and before she could even react she found herself at the corridor with all the members looking at her expectantly. 

" Well...?", asked Chaeyeon, with the Unnie-Line looking at her with sparkling eyes.

Did they know what Hitomi was going to say to her...

With a sigh, Minju walked passed her expectant members and briefly told Chaeyeon to check on the bread cheek girl, and walked out of the dorm to her own. She knew that the moment she was near the door, she saw Chaeyeon and Nako head into Hitomi's room with her dorm members looking at her in disappointment. Minju could just shrug her shoulders and went on her way. 

Once she had reached her dorm, she heard the other members coming in as well. And before she could go to her room, they pulled the visual onto the couch, with all of them looking at Minju except Hyewon, who went to the kitchen to grab some popcorn. 

Eunbi was the first one to break the silence, " What went wrong, Minju-ah,".

" Did you guys know what Hii-chan wanted to say to me?" 

The members nodded their heads, causing Minju to sigh, " It was so sudden, unnie. I couldn't even react properly and the next thing I know, I was out of her room,"

" Minju, even though you are one of my favourite dongsaeng, if you don't plan on making a move on Hii-chan, then I will," said Chaewon, smirking towards the frog. The other members could only widen their eyes at those words, but opted to say nothing. 

Minju, fed up with her members, simply stood and walked towards her shared room with Yujin. 

BACK TO THE PRESENT...

Minju laid on her bed, hearing the light snores coming from the girl below her, the sound of raindrops falling onto the window of her room. She looked at her phone and looked at the time, it was two in the morning. Giving up on sleep, she simply laid there with her thoughts running wild, her inner voice answering the questions that Hitomi had asked her. 

" I'm afraid to fall in love with someone because it's not reciprocated,"

" It's the same for me as well,"

" Would you show me a side of yourself you'd never show ?"

" Yes, I would do it for you,"

" What if I said that I want you? What will happen to us?"

" I would say that I want you too, and nothing will happen to us,"

Minju sighed again, opening her phone and went to the messenger app, looking at Hitomi's contact. She was last seen 4 hours ago, Minju decided not to disturb the sleeping girl and just as she was closing the app, Hitomi was online. 

Here goes nothing, I guess.....

FROGGY: Hii-chan you awake ??

BBANGTOMI: Yup.. I couldn't sleep at all... 

FROGGY: Remember the questions you asked me earlier... I'm going to give you my answer...

BBANGTOMI: Minju-ah.. it's fine... You don't have to answer it...

FROGGY: What if I told you that I'm afraid to fall in love as well...

FROGGY: What if I told you that I would show my flaws to you...

FROGGY: What if I told you that I want you too..

BBANGTOMI: what...

FROGGY: This is my answer, Hii-chan.

Minju waited for Hitomi to reply, but she didn't, which made her worry that she said the wrong thing. The next things she knows she's at the door of the second dorm. She simply knocked on the door, revealing Sakura opening it. The cherry blossom simply shrugged at Minju's questioning gaze, " I was gaming. Anyways, Hii-chan is with Jjaeyeon,".

She walked towards the said room and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps nearing the door, and there Hitomi was looking at her with confusion written all over her face before telling Minju to wait at the living room. The girl nodded her head and sat on the couch, looking around the dimly litted hallway, lights seeping through the cracks of Sakura's gaming room. She could hear the cherry blossom screaming," YABAAIIIIII !!! " Which she guessed that Sakura character was killed. Minju simply chuckled at the thought and know that the cherry blossom will complain about it to Hyewon in the morning. 

Her thoughts of the possible scenarios at breakfast was interrupted when Hitomi emerged out from her room, and padded softly towards Minju. The two sat there in silence and both decided to break the silence at the same time,

" Ermm.Min-"

" Hii-"

" You go first, Hii-chan," Minju said to the shorter girl. The latter simply nodded, " Right,".

" Do you mean what you said earlier, that you wanted me as well?"

" Yes, I do,"

" Er..wow.. I-I..am..." Hitomi couldn't finish her sentence, and simply looked at Minju with her fluffy cheeks as red as a tomato. Hitomi immediately hugged the taller tight, her arms around the slim waist of the frog visual, while mumbling a few words that Minju couldn't hear. 

" What did you say, Hii-chan?? I couldn't hear you?" Minju asked while still holding the bread girl in her arms. " I said that I would like to date you, Minju-ahh," those words caused the frog to blush and she simply nodded her head, while placing a small peck at the shorter's forehead. 

The two simply cuddled on the couch until Minju hears the shallow breaths of the younger, smiling before going to sleep with a sleeping bread girl in her arms. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EXTRA #1

Chaeyeon woke up in the morning, looking forward to seeing a cherry blossom next to her, but woke up to an empty bed. She sighed angrily, knowing that the girl must have slipped out the night before to go play games. 

Chaeyeon walked out of the room, and went straight to the said girls gaming room, and was met with the sight of a sleeping cherry blossom, sprawled over her gaming chair. The visual of the sleeping girl was so hilarious that Chaeyeon had to take a photo of it for blackmail purposes. After taking a few photos, she walked in front of the cherry blossom and shouted,

" MIYAWAKKIII SAKURAAA !!!!!! WAKE UPPP !!!!!!!!!!!"

The mentioned girl immediately woke up and stared at the figure in front of her, " 5 more minutes, Chae,"

"If you don't wake up I'm going to post this picture of you sleeping onto our private mail,"

"DON'T !!! I'm up, okay.., I'm up,"

The main dancer could only smile, before dragging the still sleepy cherry blossom into the living room, only did they notice the two sleeping figures. The couple smiled at the sight of the two, with Chaeyeon snapping a pic of it before leaving the two girls sleeping in peace.


End file.
